halofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Команда "Ноубл"
Возможно, вы искали набор мультиплеерных карт Noble Map Pack? Команда "Ноубл",[http://halo.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=24069 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update 12/11/09] иногда называемая отрядом "Ноубл" или просто "Ноубл", была армейским подразделением размером с огневую группу, в состав которого по состоянию на 2552 год входило 5 Спартанцев III поколения и один Спартанец II поколения. В отличии от большинства других отрядов Спартанцев, подчинявшихся напрямую командованию войск спецназа,Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, стр. 121[http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive37.pl?read=1085710 halo.bungie.org: Re: Just checked out the Essential Visual Guide] команда "Ноубл" находилась в оперативном ведении третьей группы спецопераций сухопутных войск ККОН. При этом члены команды, будучи Спартанцами, формально остаются частью ВМС ККОН. Описание В состав отряда главным образом входили Спартанцы III поколения, которых их тренеры, Курт-051 и Франклин Мендез, выводили из строя рот, отправляемых затем на самоубийственные задания, в ходе которых эти роты были полностью уничтожены: так было во время операции "Прометей", в которой погибла рота Альфа, и операции "Торпеда", где была практически полностью истреблена рота Бета. В период до Падения Предела, команда "Ноубл" принимала участие в множественных битвах, всегда возвращаясь с опасных миссий, но неся при этом потери: к 2552 году из первоначального состава отряда в живых осталось только двое Спартанцев — Картер и Кэт.GameInformer, February 2010 issue По сравнению с другими командами Спартанцев, "Ноубл" очень часто работала с не-Спартанским военным персоналом. Чтобы предоставить большую свободу во взаимодействиях с регулярными войсками, командующие подразделением офицеры предоставили его членам более высокие звания, чем остальным Спартанцам.[http://halo.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_012910 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 01.29.10] В 2552 году команда находилась под началом полковника сухопутных войск Урбана Холланда.[http://halo.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?cid=24530 Bungie.net: NOBLE TEAM PERFORMANCE REPORTS] Спартанцы III поколения, входящие в команду "Ноубл", были оснащены той же экипировкой, что и Спартанцы II поколения: так, все они пользовались усиленной штурмовой броней "Мьеллнир", которая была несоизмеримо более развитой, чем дешевая и более распространенная ПРБ, носимая остальными Спартанцами-III. 24 ноября 2551 года команда была оснащена доспехами "Мьеллир" V модели. Также, в отличии от Спартанцев II поколения, чья броня была однородной по раскраске, члены "Ноубл" могли применять к своей броне различные цветовые схемы, а также настраивать разные ее части в полевых условиях. Личный состав Оперативники, погибшие во время битвы за Предел (25 июля - 30 августа 2552 г.): *'Капитан 2-го ранга Картер-А259 (Ноубл-один)' — строгий солдат, Картер был командиром отряда "Ноубл" и одним из двух его членов, входящих в состав команды с самого ее основания. Официально признан пропавшим без вести. Погиб во время Падения Предела, протаранив "Пеликаном" "Скарабей".Halo: Reach, уровень Столп Осени *'Капитан-лейтенант Кэтрин-Б320 (Ноубл-два)' — заместитель командира отряда и специалист по разведке, Кэт наравне с Картером состояла в отряде с самого начала. Официально признана пропавшей без вести. Погибла во время Падения Предела от фатального ранения игольчатой винтовкой.Halo: Reach, уровень Новая Александрия *'Уорент-офицер Эмиль-А239 (Ноубл-четыре)' — смелый и очень агрессивный Спартанец, Эмиль выступал в качестве штурмового специалиста команды. Официально признан пропавшим без вести. Погиб во время Падения Предела, отбиваясь в рукопашной схватке от воинов сангхейли. *'Старший уорент-офицер Джордж-052 (Ноубл-пять)' — единственный Спартанец II поколения в команде, Джордж являлся специалистом по тяжелому вооружению. Официально признан пропавшим без вести. Погиб во время Падения Предела в ходе операции "Апперкот".Halo: Reach, уровень Длинная Ночь Утешения *'Лейтенант Спартанец-Б312 (Ноубл-шесть)' — самый новый Спартанец в отряде, большая часть его биографии неизвестна. Официально признан пропавшим без вести. Погиб во время Падения Предела, в одиночку сражаясь с воинами сангхейли.Halo: Reach, уровень Волк-одиночка Возможно выжившие оперативники: *'Уорент-офицер Джун-А266 (Ноубл-три)' — вдумчивый и молчаливый солдат, Джун был снайпером команды "Ноубл". В последний раз был замечен во время сопровождения доктора Халси на базу «Замок».Halo: Reach, уровень Посылка Текущий статус Джуна неизвестен, однако можно с уверенностью утверждать, что он был жив по состоянию на 29 августа 2552 года.Halo: Reach, Legendary Edition Developer Commentary Также были и другие Спартанцы, которых держали в отдельности от отряда, включая Розенду-344, которая должна была заменить Эмиля-А239, если того отзовут на операцию по борьбе с мятежниками. Когда какой-то член "Ноубл" погибал при исполнении обязанностей, для него тут же находили замену. Известные бывшие оперативники: *'Том-293' (бывший Ноубл-шесть) — погиб во время битвы за Фумирол 22 апреля 2552 года, подорвав вместе с собой крейсер Ковенанта. Спартанец-Б312 занял его место перед самым началом битвы за Предел.Bungie.net: Kat-B320 Personnel Profile - "Eventually I hope to be able to get it through their thick Spartan skulls that Thom is dead because he chose to pursue a group of enemy combatants ON HIS OWN rather than wait for backup." Потенциальные члены: *'Розенда-344' (возможная замена Ноубл-четыре) — замена для Эмиля-А239 на случай отбытия последнего для участия в контр-повстанческой операции. Ее текущий статус неизвестен. Оперативная история Команда "Ноубл" участвовала в нескольких миссиях на протяжении Войны Человечества и Ковенанта, включая операцию по уничтожению боевого крейсера ковенантов в ходе битвы за Фумирол. 26 июля 2552 года члены отряда были направлены на расследование исчезновения связи в районе Вишеградского передатчика, и стали одними из первых солдат ККОН, вступивших в бой с ковенантами на планете Предел. Через два дня они были направлены на защиту базы СВР «Меч», где были опрошены доктором Халси. В течении следующих недель, "Ноубл" несколько раз разделялась на группы меньшего размера. Через две с половиной недели после событий у базы «Меч» подразделение приняло участие в ночной разведывательной миссии на оккупированной Ковенантом территории, чтобы оценить масштаб вторжения войск гегемонии на планету. На следующий день отряд в составе других войск ККОН принял участие в обширной наступательной операции, в ходе которой им удалось уничтожить один из стелс-шпилей ковенантов, и непреднамеренно раскрыть флагман атакующих. После его обнаружения, команда спланировала и осуществила задание по уничтожению этого корабля, которая увенчалась успехом, но ценой гибели Джорджа-052, который вручную подорвал сверхсветовой двигатель Шоу-Фуджикавы, уничтожив сверхноситель. 23 августа разрозненные оперативники "Ноубл" участвовали в битве за Новую Александрию, и в конечном итоге воссоединились на руинах Олимпийской башни. Вскоре ковенанты начали остеклять район, и во время отступления команды в подземный бункер Кэт-Б320 была убита метким выстрелом одного из Элитов. 29 августа подразделение было послано на ликвидацию базы «Меч», чтобы не дать хранящимся там данным попасть в руки ковенантов. После проникновения на базу, с отрядом связалась доктор Халси, которая поручила им новое задание: доставить жизненно важную посылку на крейсер , чтобы убедиться в том, что в будущем у человечества появится шанс эффективно сражаться как с Ковенантом, так и с другими потенциальными врагами. Чтобы сопроводить доктора Халси на базу «Замок», Картер выделил Джуна из отряда для ее сопровождения, а сам вместе с Эмилем и Шестым направился в разборочные верфи Асода для доставки посылки. Добравшись до места, Картер пожертвовал собой, протаранив своим "Пеликаном" "Скарабей", который преграждал путь высадившимся на поверхность Эмилю и Шестому. В конечном итоге Ноубл-шесть передал посылку лично в руки капитану "Столпа Осени" Джейкобу Кизу, однако в этот момент удар нанесли ковенанты. Эмиль, прикрывающий воздушное пространство над крейсером ККОН, был вынужден отбиваться от напавших на него сангхейли-фанатиков; ему удалось уничтожить их всех, однако сам он получил смертельное ранение от последнего противника, и был убит. Ноубл-шесть остался на верфях, и использовал двигатель массы, чтобы сбить угрожавший "Столпу Осени" боевой крейсер Ковенанта. После побега корабля, Шестой остался на Пределе, и в конечном итоге пал во время боя с воинами сангхейли. Единственным возможно живым членом "Ноубл" остался Джун. После войны, когда Предел был терраформирован обратно в пригодное к жизни состояние, на площади Героев в отстроенной Новой Александрии был установлен памятник всей команде. Реплика с этой статуи была отправлена затем в музей Человечества на Земле.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition, письмо "Дорогой кузин". Также доктор Халси выразила личную благодарность в памятной речи о Шестом, сказав, что если бы не его решение остаться на гибнущей планете, то человечество никогда не нашло бы Ореолы и, в конечном итоге, не выиграло бы войну. Интересные факты *На флаге в мультиплеерном режиме захват флага Halo: Reach нарисована эмблема команды "Ноубл". *Голос каждого члена отряда может быть использован игроками в режиме Перестрелка Halo: Reach. *Фирма McFarlane Toys выпустила коллекцию фигурок под названием Ноубл Семь для мероприятия Comic Con 2010. Хотя ни одного членов команды в этой коллекции нет, McFarlane в целом выразила идею Bungie относительно того, что игрок может создавать уникальный набор доспехов для своего персонажа-Спартанца.[http://www.spawn.com/news/news6.aspx?id=13695 Spawn.com: Noble Seven Leads the Charge This July] *Вначале предполагалось, что команда "Ноубл" в Halo: Reach будет состоять еще из двух оперативников: "нахальной" Розенды-344 и "безрассудного" Тома-293.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aOb6Nn8egA YouTube: PAX 2010: Bungie Halo: Reach Panel (Part 2)] Впоследствии их обоих отодвинули на роль фоновых персонажей: Том-293 стал бывшим членом команды, а Розенда "превратилась" в потенциальную замену для Эмиля. *В то время как внешний вид главного героя можно настраивать по своему усмотрению, ни у одного из остальных членов "Ноубл" похожей тенденции нет, чтобы избежать игрового конфуза. Сделан этот производственный ход был для того, чтобы у Спартанцев "Ноубл" оставались свои уникальные детали внешнего вида, недоступные для игроков: например, красный наплечник у Эмиля, или эксклюзивный голубоватый цвет брони Кэт вкупе с ее протезом руки, гармонирующим с нагрудником "Мьеллнира" модели VB. *В то время как игрок вынужден подбирать способности брони для их использования, у остальной команды "Ноубл" нет такой особенности. К примеру, на уровне Положение: Зима они способны ускоряться на время, превосходящее таковое при использовании той же способности, только подобранной. На всех уровнях игры они используют блокировку брони, чтобы избежать угроз в виде гранат или техники. Кроме того, они могут использовать способность Уклонения, которая доступна для игроков только в мультиплеере. Примечательно то, что Джордж-052, вооруженный тяжелым пулеметом, все равно может использовать блокировку брони, в то время как у игрока при ношении данного типа оружия использование этой способности невозможно. *Во время геймплея все члены "Ноубл" неуязвимы по сравнению с игроком. Однако, их щиты все равно могут быть истощены, и тогда они начинают искать укрытие для их восстановления. *На обложке Halo: Reach и статуе отряда "Ноубл" в Halo: Reach Legendary Edition, команда выстроена справа налево в том порядке, в котором они погибли. Джун стоит последним в этом ряду, поскольку в игре он не погиб. Кроме того, на статуе нет Ноубл-шестого. *У каждого Спартанца III поколения есть номерной знак, сопровождаемый буквой, обозначающей, к какой роте принадлежит этот Спартанец. Хотя у Спартанцев-III команды "Ноубл" личные номера выполнены в этом стиле,Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, стр. 29, 62, 104, 105, 130 в самой игре и ее рекламных материалах их личные номера состоят только из трех цифр, без буквы, обозначающей принадлежность к роте. Единственным исключением стал видеоролик Birth of a Spartan, где у Картера личный номер показан полностью (и при этом номер отображается как "а-259" вместо "А259"). Буквы, скорее всего, были вырезаны из идентификационных номеров для большего удобства игроков. Галереи 'Общая' Noble_Team.png|Команда "Ноубл" в полном составе. Noble_Surveillance.jpg|Видеозапись "Ноубл" с камеры, полученная доктором Халси. KIuWJ.jpg|Концепт-арт отряда в боевом положении во времена Падения Предела. Noble_Team.jpg|Команда "Ноубл" на одном из рекламных изображений Halo: Reach. Члены команды стоят в том порядке, в котором они погибли в игре (слева направо). Halo-Reach-2053.jpeg|Команда (за исключением Шестого) на рекламном изображении игры. Noble_March.jpg|Еще одно рекламное изображение команды. Noble_Briefing.png|Отряд на брифинге, проводимом полковником Урбаном Холландом. Winter Contingency.jpg|Отряд направляется в зону боевых действий на UH-144 "Соколах". Noble Team Reach.jpg|Эмиль, Джун, Спартанец-Б312 и Джордж смотрят, как Кэт поясняет план. Noble_Plan.png|Картер связывается с полковником Холландом. Nobleteamconcept.jpg|Ранний концепт-арт команды с финальными и вырезанными из игры оперативниками, включая их портреты. HaloReach-NobleTeam.png|Изображение для рабочего стола с командой в полном составе. Art_Noble-Team.jpg|Художественное изображение "Ноубл". 'Известные оперативники отряда' Carter.png|Картер-А259 Kat-B320.png|Кэтрин-Б320 JunTP.png|Джун-А266 Emile-A239.png|Эмиль-А239 Jorge-052.png|Джордж-052 HReach-NobleSix-SpartanB312.png|Спартанец-Б312 Thom.png|Том-293 Rosenda_armor.png|Розенда-А344 Появления *''Deliver Hope (первое появление)'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Glasslands (косвенное упоминание)'' Источники en:Noble Team Категория:Отряды Спартанцев